


September 7th

by SomethingBeyondReach



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga), No. 6 - All Media Types, No. 6 - Asano Atsuko
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 16:28:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2075031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomethingBeyondReach/pseuds/SomethingBeyondReach
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nezumi had vowed to Shion that they would one day reunite, and he’s stayed true to his words for the most part. He visits one day a year, and that day is today. Shion’s birthday. These visits are short, though. And they get shorter every year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You'll never see me again.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [theohsogloriousfart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/theohsogloriousfart/gifts).



September 7th, 2020

It’s been 3 years since the fall of No. 6. Nezumi had vowed to Shion that they would one day reunite, and he’s stayed true to his words for the most part. He visits one day a year, and that day is today. Shion’s birthday. These visits are short, though. And they get shorter every year.

Shion closes the wooden door of his little home that he shares with his mother and sighs, leaning his weight against it. While it’s been 3 years, and they’ve accomplished so much, there is still so much more that needs finishing. Pushing himself off the door, he makes his way to the kitchen.

 _It’s dark in here,_ Shion thinks, walking down the narrow hallway. _Mom is normally home by now. I guess the bakery must be busy. I didn’t see anyone there when I walked in, though._ He rounds the corner and nearly lets out a scream as the lights flick on and his close friends/family collectively shout “SURPRISE!” at him. Shion puts a hand to his chest, trying to steady his now irregular heartbeat and lets out a breathy chuckle.

“Thank you, guys. I almost forgot it was my birthday,” Shion says fondly to the familiar faces crowding the tiny kitchen.

_That’s a lie. How could I possibly forget? I’ll see Nezumi today, after all._

“That’s exactly like you, dear,” his mother says, pulling out a chair for him at the table before taking a seat herself.

“Always were an airhead, always will be an airhead,” Inukashi says, balancing Shionn on his knee.

“You work too hard for a kid your age, Shion. You should take a break every once in a while. Why don’t you and your mother come by my place for a while? It’d be easy living, exactly like a vacation, “Rikiga says, making large hand gestures and taking a large sip of whatever was in his glass. Inukashi groans loudly at Rikiga’s advances to Karan, who simply chuckles.

“Shion, why don’t you open your gifts before we cut the cake?” his mother asks, waving to the small pile on the table in front of him.

“Yeah, I got you something good this year. Homemade, too,” Inukashi says excitedly, bouncing a giggling Shionn on his leg.

“You really didn’t have to, “he says humbly, reaching for the one closest to him. The box is small and a pale blue, and wrapped in a darker blue ribbon. The bow comes undone with a gentle tug and he opens the lid to see a deep purple gem of some sort on a long leather chord. Karan and Rikiga “ohhhhh” as he lifts it out of the box and it captures the dim light lamp lighting the room.

“Shionn here found that in the river. It’s the same color as your eyes, and it looked valuable, so I figured ‘why not?’ I went to a friend of mine and had a hole drilled in it so I could turn it into what it is now,” Inukashi states, his chest puffing out with pride.

“Thank you, it’s lovely,” Shion says, slipping it on over his head and letting it lay flat against his stark white button-down. He reaches for the maroon box, lifting it with two hands and putting it in his lap before taking the lid off. A grey wool sweater with purple zig-zag stripes across the chest unfolds as he lifts it up so the party guests can see.

His mother “awwwws” as Rikiga explains, “It reminded me of that one I picked up for you back when we first met. I don’t know why you like clothes like this, but they’re hard to find, so I just had to get it for you. I hope it fits, you’re a little small.” It certainly does look like Safu’s sweater. Shion pulls it on over his head, and it is a bit large, the sleeves coming down to the middle of his fingers.

“It’s fine. I love it,” Shion says, tugging at the collar. He grabs the last one, which is wrapped rather than in a box and carefully rips the paper off. He wasn’t expecting what he finds in his hands. It’s a framed picture of what appears to be his mother, father, and himself. He doesn’t recall this picture ever being taken. Shion is also a baby in the picture, so that explains it. They all look so happy, it almost brings tears to his eyes. When was the last time he ever smiled so authentically like he is here?

  _A year ago. On this very day. When you saw him._

“I found it in a box underneath a bunch of your baby stuff when I was looking for something for Lili. I thought you might like it,” his mother says, resting her head in her hand. Shion presses it to his chest before setting it aside.

“Thank you, Mom. It means a lot to me,” he says tenderly. “Why don’t we have some of the cake now? I only get cherry cake once a year, it’s something to look forward to.”

_That’s not the part you’re looking forward to._

Inukashi whoops and Rikiga says something that Shion doesn’t hear as he sneaks a peek at the clock hovering over the bookshelf. 6:22 His mother cuts up the cake, giving Shion a particularly large piece, probably in hopes that he’ll eventually fit into the sweater he’s wearing.

They eat the cake and chatter happily, but Shion’s mind is elsewhere. He makes sure to smile and laugh at the right parts, and breathes a silent sigh of relief when he closes the door on Inukashi and Rikiga after saying their goodbyes. His mother is just finishing up the dishes as Shion goes to make some coffee, sitting down at his previous spot at the table.

He glances at the clock and leans back in his chair, his hands cupping the mug on the table. 7:37

_Is he coming? He has to._

“It’s getting late, dear. Shouldn’t you be resting?” his mother asks, placing a hand on his shoulder gently. A small smile graces Shion’s lips as he looks up at her and insists that he’s fine and “just unwinding a bit before bed.” His mother says she’s going to bed and places a kiss to the top of his head before trudging up the stairs. He lets out a breath when he hears her door click closed and stares into his cup.

_Why isn’t he here? He always comes today? Did he forget?_

Shion sighs and looks to the clock again. 7:40 He stares into his cup as if it would answer his questions. He sits like that for some time. His mind blank apart from thoughts of raven hair and grey eyes.  His coffee is cold as ice by now, but he doesn’t care. This chance doesn’t come more than once a year, he’ll wait all night if need be.

8:32

There’s the sounds of a door creaking open, and it’s coming from the back of the house, so it’s not his mother. Shion jolts up from his seat and turns to see a man his age, taller than him, and a smirk on his face.

“Good evening, Your Majesty. I hope I didn’t keep you waiting too long,” Nezumi says, placing an arm across his middle and bowing.

“I almost thought you weren’t going to come,” Shion says softly, toying with the sleeve of his sweater.

“Now, why would I do that? I made a vow, didn’t I?” Nezumi says, sitting in the chair that Shion had been in. He takes the cup and brings it too his lips, making a face when he sets it down. “I always knew you were strange, Shion, but cold coffee is rather new”

“I made it a while ago. I was waiting for you,” he says, still standing.

_He’s probably going to leave soon._

“I’m honored that you let your drink get cold for me,” Nezumi states, reaching for Shions arm. “Have you been eating enough? You don’t live in the West Block anymore, you have access to food.” Nezumi tugs on the sleeve, trying to get Shion to meet his eyes.

“Yes, there’s just a lot of work to do. It’s not easy rebuilding a city, you know,” Shion says quietly.

_Why does it hurt?_

“Shion.”

_I can’t do this._

Nezumi stands, placing a finger under his chin, forcing Shion to make eye contact.

“Tell me what’s wrong.”

“I know that look. You’re lying.”

_I just want you to stay._

“It’s not work.”

_I want you, but it hurts too much._

“Keeping it inside isn’t the way to deal with it,” Nezumi says, his face close to Shion’s.

Shion turns his head, his gaze locked onto the bookshelf before he takes a deep breath, holds it, trying to figure out his words, and releases it. He stares into those cold, stormy, grey eyes and says in a pained voice, “If you’re not ever planning on staying, I’d rather you make it easier on me and stop showing up.”

Nezumi looks at him for a bit, his eyes giving nothing away, before slowly leaning down to overlap their lips in a gentle, passionate kiss. Shion’s eyes slide shut, his free hand coming up to the back of Nezumi’s neck to pull him in deeper. Nezumi gently bites at Shion’s bottom lip, letting a soft moan escape the white hair boy. Shion’s fingers find themselves tangled in Nezumi’s soft black hair, as his hand slides from its previous hold on Shion’s sweater to his lower back. Nezumi licks at Shion’s lips, Shion parting them further to allow Nezumi’s toungue inside. The kiss is slow, yet desperate and hungry. Nezumi’s tounge brushes against Shion’s inner cheek, and he swallows up the moan that comes from the boy. They part for air for less than a second before they’re locked at the lips again. Shion takes his time exploring Nezumi’s mouth, wanting to memorize every part of him before it’s too late. A bit of saliva is oozing out of the corner of his mouth, but he doesn’t care. Shion brings one of his hands down out of Nezumi’s hair to rest on his jaw, Nezumi sighing as he sucks on his lower lip before taking another breath. Nezumi’s hands lower to cup Shion’s ass, giving it a light squeeze which Shion gasps at. He brings his lips to Shion’s again, pulling him towards him until they’re flush against each other. Slowly, he drags his hands up his back until they rest on his shoulders. Nezumi gently pushes Shion away, a string of saliva temporarily connecting them.

“That wasn’t a goodbye kiss,” Shion simply states, taking his hands away.

“A promise. You’ll never see me again,” Nezumi whispers, before giving him a peck on the forehead and leaving.


	2. He takes his coffee cold.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shion copes with Nezumi leaving.

September 7th, 2021

Shion comes home to another surprise party. He laughs and smile through it all, but again his eyes are always sneaking glances at the clock.

_He’s not coming._

Shionn has his own gift for him this year. Granted it’s just another rock, but it’s sweet.

_You’re such an idiot._

He’s too small for his clothes again.

_Why?_

The cherry cake is the same as always.

_Nezumi tasted like Macbeth soup._

They say their farewells, and his mother goes to bed while Shion has his coffee.

_It hurts._

Shion falls asleep at the table.

 

* * *

 

September 7th, 2022

Construction on the city is going great. The settlement for the Tree People is almost complete.

Shion comes home with a stack of papers to review at home, but is forced to put them down by the usual gang on his birthday.

Shionn is getting big.

Rikiga is drinking less, probably due to his age.

_It feels empty._

He laughs when his sweater is too big, again.

His coffee gets cold.

 

* * *

 

September 7th, 2023

Shion has been promoted recently, and he has the dark circles to prove it. He doesn’t mind, though.

  _Better dark circles than dark hair._

The usual crew is here, of course. And again, his sweater is too big.

He’d allow himself some tears, but he’s too tired.

* * *

 

September 7th, 2024

His hands shake either from regret or from exhaustion. Shion wouldn’t admit to either, though.

_Why did you leave?_

The cherry cake is bland.

_Why couldn’t you just stay?_

His back hurts the next morning from sleeping at the table yet again.

* * *

 

September 7th, 2025

Either Shion has more work than usual, or his body is getting weaker from the lack of sleep.

“You should relax more, the city will be fine without you for a couple of days,” his mother says, in that way that mother’s do.

_I can’t lose my focus. I promised him I’d repair the city._

“I’m fine, I’m fine. A good night’s sleep and I’ll be okay.”

_I’m dreaming of him, though._

He slept at the table.

* * *

 

September 7th, 2035

Shion takes his coffee cold.

Shionn works under him, now. He’s grown up so much.

Construction on the city has long been complete. Shion is head of the Enviormental Department. Makes sure the trees are tall and the grass is green.

_And hair is black, and eyes are grey._

* * *

 

September 7th, 2040

Shionn has moved in with Shion. Mostly for work.

His mother passed away 2 months ago. He cried for the first time since the night Nezumi had left him for the second time.

There is no cherry cake this year. Rikiga is absent as well, but he doesn’t know why.

Inukashi brought stew, though.

Shionn asked who Nezumi was. Says “you’ve been saying his name in your sleep.”

He couldn’t answer him, because he didn’t really know, either.

* * *

 

September 7th, 2045

Shionn keeps telling Shion to work less. That it’s killing him.

Shion’s developed a minor cough, it’s nothing to worry about, really.

He really wants to know who Nezumi is.

_Biggest mistake of my life._

“He was a friend.”

* * *

 

September 7th, 2048

“You really should see a doctor.”

_My lungs aren’t the problem. It’s my heart._

“I’ll be okay. It’s nothing serious,” he smiles and waves his hand, shooing the younger male away.

“I have work to do in the lab, so I have to leave. You’ll be okay on your own?”

_Don’t leave. That’s what he did._

Shion nods, and taking a seat at the table.

He longs for cherry cake.

_And for Macbeth soup._

* * *

 

September 7th, 2051

Shion is alone this year. He sits at his usual spot, cup of coffee on the table.

It’s cold, and he wishes for a too-big sweater.

* * *

 

September 7th, 2055

Shion lays in his bed, coughing uncontrollably. Maybe he should see a doctor.

He lays there and remembers that little room he had with Nezumi. The stacks of books. The lumpy couch. The mice that he named.

_The bed they shared._

Suddenly he feels like he doesn’t belong in the one he’s in now.

* * *

 

September 7th, 2060

Shion’s been taking less hours at work. His cough has gotten a lot worse. Shionn has been picking up his hours, though, so he doesn’t worry too much.

Someone new has been working there.

A girl. She has long black hair, and blue-grey eyes. She’s tall and slender.

Shion nearly cried.

* * *

 

September 7th, 2065

Everything hurts.

All Shion can think about is Nezumi. It hurts more with every waking second. More than anything, he regrets letting him leave. He should have begged him to stay. Or begged him to let him go with.

A coughing fit overcomes him before his thoughts can stray too far, and he clutches at his chest. He really should see someone for it.

* * *

 

September 7th, 2070

Shion has retired, with Shionn taking his place.

It’s cancer. Terminal.

And instead of worrying about his own life, Shion worries about Nezumi.


	3. He says your name in his sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is told from Shionn's point of view.

Shion is dying. We don’t know how long he has left, but they keep saying we should look at funeral plans. Just in case.

He did well, though. He really changed No. 6. All that work probably pushed him over the edge, but he says that’s not it. He always tells me it’s his heart.

I think it’s whoever this Nezumi person is, but he won’t tell me.

He did so much for me, I just want to return the favor, before it’s too late. I want to find this Nezumi, because whoever he is, he obviously meant a lot to Shion.

The only thing I’ve managed to get out of him, is that he was one of the Tree People. That’s why I’m in my car now, on the long ride to the settlement. If Nezumi really was one of them, that explains why the first thing Shion wanted done after fall was the construction of the settlement. I don’t really know much about them, I was a baby during that time, but from the stories I’ve heard, they were here before us.

I don’t even know what I’ll say to this Nezumi person. I’ve never seen him before.

“Hey, I’m Shionn, you were friends with a friend of mine who’s dying now, and I want him to see you before he croaks?” Smooth. I’m sure he’ll just jump right in the car and beg to go as fast as possible.

I can see the settlement in the distance, and I swear my hands aren’t sweaty. There doesn’t appear to be a parking lot of any sort, so I pull over at a nearby tree and walk the remaining distance, trying to get my words together.

As I draw closer, I can already tell things are different here than in the city. For one, there aren’t a lot of houses, despite the population. I can see a large building to the left with people exiting and entering. I heard that they’re like a family here, but I didn’t think they had one big place for sleeping. There’s also not a lot of stores. There’s plenty of field, though. I suppose they grow all their food here. It’s just generally a lot less modern here, but I guess this is the way they want it because we don’t get any complaints from them.

There’s a surprisingly small building with the sign “Administration” just past the sleeping quarters. I try to avoid the stares I get from everyone as I stiffly enter, breathing a small sigh of relief when the door closes behind me. There’s a short slim woman at the desk, and she lifts her gaze from whatever paper she was reading to smile at me.

“Hi, how can I help you?” she says in a sing-song voice, sitting up straighter.

“Hi, I’m looking someone called Nezumi. A friend of mine really needs to see him, as soon as possible.” I manage to get out, trying to hide my nervousness with a forced smile.

“Nezumi, Nezumi. Hmmm,” her eyebrows furrow together as she taps her pen on the desk. “I think he just got back, actually. Some of us Tree People are drifters, see? Always coming and going. It’s a bit hard to keep track of whose here and whose not. You should check the Living Area first, it’s the long yellow building. That’s where people usually are if they’re not working, and Nezumi is a little old, so he’ll either be there or sleeping. Be sure to tell me if you have any problems, I’ll do my best to help.”

“Thank you so much,” I say, relieved that I wasn’t just chasing a ghost, and Nezumi actually exists. She wishes me good luck as I step out of the building. I look around a bit before finding the Living Area. It’s not hard to spot, it’s the only yellow building, and I take a deep breath before quickly walking over to what I hope is the entrance. I keep my head down, trying to avoid the looks I’m receiving from everyone around me on the short walk.

The doors to the building are wide open, and there is more people in here than I had anticipated. There’s all kinds of people in here, young, old, male, female. But which one is Nezumi? They stare at me a bit as I cautiously step inside, but quickly return to whatever they were doing. I can’t quite place the look in their eyes. It’s almost like they’re scared. Scared that I’m going to hurt them, like the people before me did. There’s so much going on around me, I don’t know where to begin. People are playing cards, reading, playing board games, running around after a ball, and so much more. It’s a little loud, too.

I decide to ask a gentle looking man with a child sleeping in his lap for help.

“Um, excuse me?” I ask, quietly, and smiling awkwardly.

The man looks up from the book he was reading, and raises his eyebrows in question.

“Could you help me find Nezumi?” I ask, probably too politely. The man laughs, and it sounds like a song. He carefully removes the child from his lap, and it miraculously stays asleep.

“Of course,” he says his voice sounding more beautiful than his laugh. He stands and places a soft hand between my shoulders and guides me through the crowd of people until we reach almost the opposite end. He halts and points to an older man writing away in a leather journal.

“That’s him,” he says, patting my back twice before turning and heading back.  I’m about to step forward and introduce myself when he looks up right at me.

“U-uhh, I’m Shionn-“

“I know who you are,” he says, his voice similar to the man’s who brought me here.

I freeze.

“You have his eyes. Shion’s.”

I open my mouth to say something, but he cuts me off with a raise of his hand.

“Sit,” he says, pointing to the chair across form him. And I do.

“What’s happened?”

“Why don’t you tell me that first? Who are you?” I ask suddenly feeling bold.

Nezumi smiles and leans back.

“You must know who I am. You came looking for me after all. But that’s exactly why I’m concerned. Why are you here and not Shion?”

“I only know that you were important to Shion. Nothing more. I only know your name,” I say.

“We were good friends once,” he tells me. I stare at him, desperately hoping he’ll tell me more than that.

“We took down No. 6 together. I saved his life once. He saved mine twice,” he states, running a hand through his greying hair. I sigh out of frustration, but I decide I don’t need the details. Shion needs to see him, and it doesn’t matter to me why, I just have to make it happen.

“He’s dying,” I blurt out. Nezumi just laughs.

“Aren’t we all?” He says, waving a hand through the air.

“It’s terminal cancer. We don’t know how long he has left. Please, come with me. I know he wants to see you before it’s too late,” I say, trying not to sound pushy.

“I can’t do that,” he says with a hit of regret in his voice.

“Why not?” I ask, debating if I was below begging or not.

“I promised I wouldn’t,” Nezumi, says, sighing.

“I’m sure whoever you promised would be okay to make an exception for this case,” I say deciding I would indeed beg if I had to.

“I promised Shion I wouldn’t,” he says looking me dead in the eye.

I freeze.

“He says your name in his sleep,” I say. This time, Nezumi freezes. His eyes widen a bit, too.

“Please. Come with me,” I plead. Nezumi closes his eyes and takes a deep breath. After what seems like forever, he releases it and slowly opens his eyes back up.

“Okay,” he whispers, and I could jump for joy.

He stands and follows me back to the entrance, and I make sure to smile and wave to the man who helped me, and he returns the gesture. He’s pretty.

Nezumi is silent throughout the whole journey, but it’s not an awkward silence. The sun is just starting to set when we arrive at the house.

“He’s upstairs, second door on the left. I’m spending the night at Inukashi’s, so I’ll see you later, I guess,” I say hurriedly wanting to leave them alone. He just nods and heads up the stairs.


	4. I promise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reunion comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second part is in Shionn's POV

September 7th, 2075

The short walk up the stairs feels like an eternity. Everything is numb. The silence in the house is deafening, and he wants nothing more than to scream out. He promised he’d never see him again, but here he is. Truth be told, Nezumi wanted to see him. And when Shionn told Nezumi he’d been saying his name in his sleep, well….. he figured he could live with himself if he broke this one promise.

The hallway is shorter than the stairs, and it’s all too familiar. It’s just like Shion to stay in the same house his whole life. Well, after he moved from Chronos, that is. And that’s exactly why Nezumi had to go. He can’t stand being caged up like that. He has to be free. Sure, it hurt, but his freedom meant more to him.

He hesitates for second with his hand on the doorknob. He takes a calming breath before slowly turning the doorknob and quietly opening the door. His heart almost breaks at what he sees.

Shion’s face finally matches his hair, but he looks older than he should for his age. He’s gotten a lot skinnier, it’s almost scary. He looks so helpless. Nezumi could cry, and he almost does when Shion’s eyes light up like a child when he sees him.

“Nezumi?” he whispers, almost as if speaking too loudly would make him vanish.

“Happy Birthday, Shion,” Nezumi says in an equally hushed tone, making his way over to the bed. Shion moves over to the side, to give Nezumi room to sit.

“Why are you here?” he asks, his voice still soft.

“Shionn told me you’re not gonna make it, so I had to come,” he says like it’s the most obvious thing in the world.

“But you promised,” not sounding angry that he broke it at all.

“But you moved over to make room for me,” Nezumi says, kicking his legs up on the bed for emphasis. There’s a long pause before Shion speaks.

“I missed you,” Shion says out of nowehere.

“So I’ve heard,” he says, “Saying my name in your sleep. I’m touched.”

“You were all I could think about. I almost went insane,” he mumbles unabashedly.

“I’m honored,” was all Nezumi could manage.

“I regretted what I told you the moment I said it,” Shion, looking Nezumi in the eye.

“You never took it back,” he counters.

“You never came back,” Shion states.

“I’m here now,” Nezumi whispered, a lump forming in his throat.

“Don’t leave,” Shion says is more as a plea than a command. Shion’s eyes are misty and Nezumi prays that he doesn’t cry.

“I promise,” he says, leaning in to give Shion a peck on the cheek.

“Where did you go, anyway?” Shion asks after a long silence.

“Anywhere. Everywhere,” Nezumi says, remembering all the places he’s been. There’s so many he didn’t think he could count them.

“What was it like?”

“Great.” He responds. And it really was. There’s another long silence, and he decides to break it this time.

“I missed you too, you know,” he says softly, looking into Shion’s eyes. “I just couldn’t deal with what I was feeling at the time.” He doesn’t regret saying that even as Shion breaks into tears. He wraps his arms around him and pulls him into his chest, feeling Shion shake with every sob. He decides it’s okay to let a few tears slip out just this once.

They stay like this long after Shion stops crying and Nezumi almost thought that Shion had fallen asleep like that until he hears him mumble something.

“What was that?” he asks, his voice hushed. Shion turns his face up so his mouth is muffled against Nezumi.

“I’m tired,” he repeats. Nezumi nods and releases his hold on him so they can both slide down the bed until they’re laying down. Nezumi takes Shion’s hands and intertwines their fingers, placing their hands in the narrow spot between them. It’s just like on the stormy night they first met, except this time Nezumi doesn’t leave.

 

* * *

 

 

It’s just before noon that I arrive back home, and it’s quiet. I walk first to the small kitchen and living room, finding it empty. They must still be asleep. I walk carefully up the stairs; they’re creaky and I don’t want to wake anyone up. Still not hearing anything, I walk quietly to Shion’s door and softly knock 3 times. I wait a minute and decide to open it after receiving no answer.

They’re lying on the bed, hand in hand. The sight warms my heart and I can’t hold back the smile that spreads across my face. I shuffle over to the bed, my hand brushing Shion’s and my face drops. It’s cold. Quickly, I move my hand up to his neck. No pulse. I stand there for a minute trying to take it in. I take a shaky breath before shaking Nezumi gently, trying to wake him.

No. _No._

Nezumi doesn’t move. I shake him a bit more roughly. Still nothing. I knew Nezumi was old, but I didn’t expect this. Praying that he’s just a have sleeper, I place my fingers to his neck. Nothing. I take a few steps back, shaking. I can’t believe it. This can’t be happening. I put a hand to my chest and try not to hyperventilate.

I’d cry, but honestly I’ve never seen two people look so at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr  
> the-lord-of-the-lamps.tumblr.com
> 
> I take requests


End file.
